


Pack Law

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginta and Hakkaku are whining one night about how lucky Koga is to have a mate and how awful pack law is that they are not allowed to have one. Koga suggests a compromise to them, do they do as their alpha says?  This was my first Yaoi piece :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Law

****I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within!****

* * *

"Dammit," muttered Ginta. "Another night spent listening to Koga and Ayame fuckin' themselves to death."

Hakkaku tossed a rock out into the little pond he and his friend sat near. "Well, unless you wanna stand up to him and vie for alpha status, he's the only one that can take a mate. Pack law, ya know."

"Stupid pack law…" Ginta grumbled. He stood up and walked over to where the sound of Koga's mate couldn't be heard quite so clearly. "I don't see the harm in us gettin' laid occasionally. I mean, I understand the not having pups part, I agree that should only belong to Koga. But it sure would be nice to satisfy myself inside someone… and not my damn hand."

Hakkaku grinned. "Yeah, I know the feeling, Ginta." They both looked back to the cave Koga had taken his mate in, rolling their eyes at each other as Ayame howled at a ridiculous pitch with her orgasm. At least Koga's howl wouldn't be far behind and then they all could finally get some much needed sleep. Minutes later their alpha ended the lusty noises that had been keeping everyone awake, and Ginta and Hakkaku settled themselves down around their tiny fire, lying down with the other wolves and getting ready to doze off to sleep when Koga came bounding naked out of the cave and dived into the pond. He sputtered, seemed to bathe quickly, then shook himself dry and knelt near the leaping blaze.

"Hey uh… I heard ya talkin', about getting' laid occasionally…" Koga was smoothing his hair back into a ponytail.

"Not paying attention to her either, huh?" Hakkaku said with a grin.

"Eh, I just wasn't into it tonight. But she's all on this 'I wanna have pups!' kick, so… ya know, I did my mated duty."

"Like _we_ would know _anything_ about _mated duties_ ," Ginta hissed, obviously upset that Koga did not appreciate what he had in Ayame.

"Now look, it wasn't that long ago that I was in the same situation. Y'all know I was hung up on Kagome for a long time and refused any other female in her place. But I wanted to remind you that the reason you guys can't be in the pack and have mates and pups is because since I'm the alpha, I'm the strongest male. The strongest male produces the strongest pups. But," he held up a finger, "the good news is you _can_ take a mate… provided it's another male because it negates the possibility of pups."

"Pfft," Ginta said as he rolled his back to the fire. "Forget that, I want boobs."

Koga smirked. "Then find a fat male."

Ginta growled his dissent as Hakkaku chuckled. Koga stood and began to walk back to where his mate lay no doubt sleeping in the afterglow of their rutting. "Fine then, Ginta! Either take that piece of news and turn it into something positive or bitch about it like… like a little bitch! I don't care! I got a mate that takes good care of my cock!"

"Fuck you, Koga!" Koga was at Ginta's throat in an instant, snarling and growling. Ginta whined his submission, and as soon as Koga released him, he was apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry Koga, you're right; I am being a little bitch."

"That's better. If I have to remind you of your place again it could be deadly." Ginta nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Y-yes, Koga. I won't forget my place again." He and Hakkaku watched as Koga stalked back to Ayame. "Gods I hate being ookami sometimes…"

Hakkaku chuckled and laid over once more. "Get some rest Ginta. It's been a long night and will probably be a long day tomorrow too."

"I don't know why he told us we could take a male mate. It was hard enough before when I had to think of finding a female one… At least I knew some of the girls back at the den. I don't know any males I trust enough to ask something like this of them."

Hakkaku's eyes opened slightly. "You know me," he said softly. "You know me quite well really."

Ginta was silent. "What is that supposed to mean?" Did Hakkaku mean that… Did he mean that maybe they should… _mate each other?_ No… certainly he didn't… did he?

"We're good friends, right?" Unconsciously Hakkaku licked his lips.

"Yeah," Ginta said quietly.

"And we would die to protect each other, right?"

"Sure…"

"Isn't that what mates do?" Hakkaku had rolled to face Ginta's back.

Ginta swallowed hard. "Are you asking me to become more than your friend, Hakkaku?"

"I would think it's obvious. We know each other really well, we are always together… best friends can become best mates." Ginta had turned over and now met Hakkaku's eyes. "At least think about it."

"I don't know…" Ginta said as he sat up on his elbows. "We've never… hugged or… touched in any kind of way like mates do. How do we know we'll even like it?"

Hakkaku got to his hands and knees and crawled to Ginta, their eyes locked in anticipation. Ginta watched as Hakkaku stopped just short of where he lay, covering him in his leaping shadow. "Let's find out." Eyes wide, breath caught in his chest, Ginta could only tremble as Hakkaku closed the distance between them with a soft kiss.

A soft sigh escaped from Hakkaku as his eyes closed. Many nights he'd thought about this… kissing his friend and pack mate Ginta. His soft spoken nature, his almost feminine way of dressing, the way he whined all the time like a bitch… It was easy for Hakkaku to forget sometimes that Ginta _wasn't_ a bitch. He only wondered if Ginta would enjoy submitting to him.

Ginta was speechless. His instincts told him that when he found himself physically lower to the ground than Hakkaku that he should automatically submit to him, despite it feeling strange and odd to do so at first. But then Hakkaku had _kissed_ him! Then that submissive posture felt so good and so right, and Hakkaku's lips felt so soft and so loving against him… He felt his maleness stirring under his furs, and wondered briefly why it had never stirred like this before in Hakkaku's presence. Instinctively, and almost as if someone else was controlling his body, Ginta lowered himself to his back again, bared his throat to Hakkaku, flattened his hands to his chest and refused direct eye contact. Hakkaku, who scented Ginta's confused state of arousal, rewarded his submission with a slow lick to his exposed and vulnerable throat.

"Ginta… I'm afraid I'm gonna take you as my mate anyway. I'm not giving you a say in this…" Hakkaku licked Ginta's throat again, and then bit down lightly and growled, low and rumbly.

"It's okay, Hakkaku, I want to." The scent of their combined lust hung heavy in the air. "Just… Please promise you won't hurt me."

"I'll never hurt you my mate," Hakkaku said against the soft skin of Ginta's neck as he began to kiss his jaw line. "Anything I give to you will be full of love and will feel amazing, I swear to you." He came back to Ginta's mouth and kissed him again, this time Ginta moaning under his lover's lips. Hakkaku's hand came to Ginta's cheek. Slowly, so as not to frighten him, Hakkaku swept his tongue along Ginta's full bottom lip, and the ookami opened his mouth and welcomed the flavor of Hakkaku's warm breathy caresses. Hakkaku adjusted his stance so that he now straddled Ginta, their erections touching through their fluffy furs. Their kiss was becoming hurried, their breath quickening… Hakkaku broke free from Ginta's mouth, their mixed saliva dangling like a gossamer thread between them. Hakkaku began to shed his furs and his breastplate, then assisted Ginta with his.

Finally both naked, Hakkaku resumed his position between Ginta's legs, their erections now touching and grinding lightly against each other. Ginta's hand came up and grasped both of them, stroked them with his strong hands, eliciting a hiss from his dominant lover.

"Thought you didn't want to go off in your hand…" Hakkaku managed to growl out, his mind nearly lost to these new feelings and sensations.

"This… this is different." Ginta replied, his eyes closed and head rolled to the side. The feeling of Hakkaku's hardness against his own was so new and wonderful, and the stroking of them both at the same time was satisfying in a way he'd never imagined such an act could be. Moments later, Hakkaku bent down and kissed him hard again, their tongues wrestling in a passionate embrace, driving them to their combined end… Then with a quiet grunt, Ginta and Hakkaku came together, their simultaneous combustion spurting forth onto Ginta's heaving chest and stomach.

Hakkaku collapsed on top of his mate, sucking wind as his heart raced. "Gods Ginta… It's never been that good or that fast before. It takes me a lot longer to do it on my own."

Ginta was gasping below him, "I know… Maybe this… is a sign that… we belong together." Completely out of remembrance of this new powerful type of orgasm, Ginta moaned and thrust his hips gently against his mate's. "So good," he whispered.

Before he really understood what he was doing, Hakkaku raised himself from his lover's body, his hand trailing to his own chest where their shared cum had pasted them together for a moment. He covered his fingers in it and then reached slowly down and slid one finger inside of Ginta's rear opening, entering slowly and then curling to stroke that sensitive place deep inside. Ginta first was shocked, then hissed in sheer delight.

"Does it hurt, my mate?" Hakkaku asked as he slowed his intrusion for a moment. Ginta shook his head quickly. Hakkaku grinned and stroked a little harder and faster on that internal spot, unseen but so powerful. "Do you like that?"

"Uhhhnnn, Hakkaku… Please don't stop!" He reached down and grasped his cock, the tip beginning to well up with glistening pre-cum. Hakkaku swatted his hand away.

"Don't, I'm not done with you. Hands over your head." Ginta obeyed with a groan as Hakkaku's free hand pinned his wrists to the ground. He kissed Ginta's lips, then his throat, then made his way down to where his flat chest's nipples stood beaded and at full attention. Hakkaku's tongue snaked out and flicked back and forth over the sensitive buds, Ginta keening and arching his back. Suddenly Hakkaku bit down and Ginta gave up a breathy shout, not one of pain, but absolute pleasure.

"More… more, please…" Hakkaku bit the other nipple as he slid a second finger into his uke mate, scissoring as he stroked, preparing him to be fully claimed.

"You like it when I bite you, Bitch?" Hakkaku growled with Ginta's now bleeding nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck yes…" Ginta whispered.

"Will you submit to me? Allow me to bite your neck and claim you as my forever mate? Let me spill my seed inside your tight little body and know that you will never have to stroke yourself to your own end again?" Hakkaku was trembling with need. If he didn't take Ginta soon he'd be cumming all over his mate's chest again.

"I submit to you Hakkaku. Claim me and bite me and mark me as yours!"

"On all fours then, mate." Hakkaku got to his knees as Ginta moved his ravaged body into position. His hand came forward and swiped the rest of the cum from Ginta's chest and slathered it on his fully erect member, the gripped his mate's tight ass and said in a low growl, "Put your head all the way down, my love." As Ginta did so, Hakkaku teased his mate's puckered opening with the his now dripping tip.

"Hakkaku, please! Please fuck me my mate! Claim me!" Ginta whined. With a snarling bark, Hakkaku's eyes bled to red, teal irises gazed at his mate's back, and in a single rough stroke, he buried himself in Ginta's tight channel, allowing the wolf time to stretch a little before beginning to slide smoothly in and out, hitting that secret place over and over and over again. Hakkaku's clawed hand reached underneath and grabbed Ginta's throbbing arousal and began to stroke in time with the piston like rhythm he was keeping in his ass, and Ginta was glad he was already on the ground; surely his arms would have given way under the bliss he was feeling now.

"Do you feel me in you?" Hakkaku snarled. "Do you feel what you do to me, what you've always done to me Ginta?" He pumped both his mate's ass and cock a little harder, a little faster.

Ginta was simplified to a steady moan, unable to form coherent thought or speech. Hakkaku repeated himself and slowed, and suddenly Ginta yelled, "YES! I FEEL MY MATE!" He was rewarded with Hakkaku's rumbling growl and as he resumed his previous pace. "Ahhhhh, Hakkaku… I'm gonna cum… please cum with meeeee!"

Hakkaku felt Ginta's flesh hardening even further, his pre-cum practically rolling down his squeezing hand, and then just before Ginta's groan turned into a howl, Hakkaku slammed forward and bit forcefully down into Ginta's musculature as he pumped searing hot semen into his new mate's passage. Ginta's body was shuddering beneath him in what Hakkaku scented to be sobs of passion. His tongue zipped along Ginta's flesh, carving his kanji into his beloved's shoulder, telling all the world that this ookami was spoken for. Slowly, as the rush of release passed and Hakkaku came back to his senses, His eyes became white again, his fangs and claws shrank back to normal size, and he gingerly pulled his mouth away from his mate's freshly wounded shoulder. It was already beginning to heal up, the demon blood doing its job well. Hakkaku pulled himself from Ginta's rear and softly caressed his mate's hip, noticing his quiet jerks as he cried into his outstretched arms. "Ginta, are you alright?"

Ginta's head nodded in the positive, that he was fine. Hakkau's hand slid to his back and patted him gently there, rubbing slow circles to soothe him. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I just never felt so much love all at once before." Ginta wiped at his eyes. "It's just a little overwhelming, that's all."

Hakkaku pulled his new mate into his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "It's gonna take some getting used to. But Ginta, I do love you. I've loved you as a friend for a long time, and now I will love as a mate for the rest of our lives."

Ginta wrapped his weak arms around Hakkaku's neck, embracing him as they both managed to stand on wobbly legs and bathe in the little pond. By the time they got out, Ginta's mating mark had completely healed. They settled into each other's arms and slept together, completely sated and completely comfortable in their new roles of dominant and submissive, and all was right with the world.

* * *

"Well, I see you finally settled the mate issue," Koga said with a smirk as he and Ayame emerged from the cave they'd spent the night in. It was well after morning, almost noon when they finally woke and made to leave camp.

Hakkaku blinked awake and instinctively tightened his grip on Ginta. Seeing it was only Koga, he relaxed and said in a croaky voice, "Yeah, settled that quite nicely." He scented the air, "Seems like you accomplished your goal as well."

"Of course, did you have any doubt in your alpha!" Ayame snapped. Her hand slid to Koga's arm. "I bet I have a litter of pups instead of one or two."

Ginta chuckled. "In the meantime I get to have all the fun of my mate without any of the consequence." Hakkaku smiled and kissed his mate's neck as he made to get up from where they slept.

Before an argument could ensue, Koga growled a warning and said, "Alright guys, we need to get back on the road. We'll hunt on the way so we can make up for lost time." Minutes later the pack was off, Koga and Ayame tearing ahead of the others, and for once, Ginta and Hakkaku glad to be at the back of the pack.


End file.
